Fairy Tail: Lucy and her sister
by smbworldwalker
Summary: Lucy has a sister and they go to Fairy Tail. Follows the show somewhat with minor changes so Lucy has a sister. More info inside. Minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I am trying out a new story I will still be updating my old one. Any woo I will warn you now you might like the pairings which will up being CobraXOC, LucyXSting, WendyXNatsu. So if you don't like deal with it. It is my story and I will not have flames for the people I choose to pair in fanfiction. It is called fanfiction for a reason. The story will not exactly follow the actual show. Like Natsu won't be the person to save everyone it will be Suka, Lucy or both. Sorry but yet again deal with it. Well I own nothing but the oc so on with the story.**

 _The two girls walk into their father's office together._

" _Daddy we made you a rice ball, because you haven't eaten yet," one of the little girls says with a gentle smile as her sister places the rice ball on the table. The rice ball resembles their father even down to his mustache. The man is silent for a while._

" _Why must you two be a burden? I am working! Go away!" their father yells at them before throwing the rice ball on the floor. As the girls try to stutter out something, their father yells at them once again to leave._

" _But daddy it is my birthday," one of the little girls cries out once they shut the door. Her older sister wraps her in a hug as she sobs into her sister's shoulder._

The two blondes walk down the street to the only magic shop in town. One with a piece of her hair in a side pony and her chocolate brown eyes shining brightly. The other hair in a high pony and her apple green eyes hiding behind glasses. Once they reach the shop they look around for celestial keys only to find one. The white doggy key. The blonde with brown eyes perks up instantly at the sight of it. Taking it to the register she asks the man for the price.

"22000 jewels," he answers happily. The girl's jaw drops at the price of the silver key.

"Don't worry LuLu I will pay for it," Her older sister says putting the jewels on the counter not waiting for a reply. The brown eyed girl smiles brightly hugging her big sister in joy.

"Thank you so much Su-nii!" the brown eyed girl yells happily. Her sister just smiles at her saying it is nothing. The exit the store and as they are they hear a crowd forming around the 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail. The girls go to check it out. The browned eyed one instantly becomes attracted to the 'Salamander' while her sister stares at him bored. Soon a man with pink hair gets between the girls and 'Salamander'. The older sister slaps the back her little sister's head.

"Ow Su-nii what was that for," the younger sister whines. Her older sister rolls her eyes and tells her to follow her. The older sister sees the pink haired man on the ground in pain from the fangirls ruthless attack.

"Hey you pinkie! You helped me out, so I am taking you out for lunch," The older sister says. They all head to lunch as the flying blue cat talks to the to girls. Once at the restaurant the pink haired man makes a mess of the meal the sisters are paying for.

"Oi! My hair isn't pink it is salmon," the man yells finally connecting what the girl had called him. Both girls sweat drop at how slow he is.

"Well anyway I am Suka and this is my sister Lucy," the older girl says.

"Natsu and this is Happy," the boy introduces.

"Aye!" the cat calls out. The two girls converse with the man learning he is looking for his father.

 **Time skip**

"Well hello ladies. Won't you join me on my yacht tonight?" 'Salamander' asks as the two girls were looking at the magazine.

"Yeah totally not happening," Suka says to the man still mad he put her sister under a love charm. She glares viciously at the offending man. The man huffs in annoyance.

"What if I said I could get you into Fairy Tail. I can tell be the magazine you're reading you want to join. So how about it dolls," 'Salamander' persistently says. Suka's glare hardens even more sending a shiver down the man's spine. Lucy on the other hand is going all heart eyes again while agreeing to go as long as it meant she could join Fairy Tail. Her older sister is not pleased one bit with her, but let's her go to the party anyway. Though Suka herself would not be attending.

 **Time skip**

"Hey Natsu is that the boat that the 'Salamander' fella is having his party?" Happy asks staring at the boat in the water. Natsu almost vomits at the thought of a mode of transportation.

"Yeah it is, but I don't trust that 'Salamander' guy," Suka says appearing out of nowhere. Natsu jumps a little bit in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Hey where is your sister? Um Luigi?" Natsu says having a hard time remembering the other blonde's name. Suka's eye twitches in irritation as he can't even remember her sister's name.

"Her name is Lucy. And she is on that boat with the damn fuckboy," Suka says. Natsu looks at the boat in thought before almost vomiting again.

 **On the boat**

Lucy sits there with the 'Salamander' as he tries to get her to drink a sleeping potion. She snaps to her feet and yells at the man. He smiles wickedly before revealing all the knocked out girls that he and his crew were planning on kidnapping. Anger builds in Lucy as she tells the man she doesn't want to be part of Fairy Tail if this is how they truly are. The man just laugh at Lucy as he takes her keys and throws them in the ocean. She is heartbroken at the thought of losing her keys, but she stays strong in front of these terrible men.

"It is such a shame that girl you were with couldn't join us as well," 'Salamander ' says with a perverted smirk on his face. It makes Lucy sick to think that this man wanted her sister to become a slave as well. She is about to yell at him again when the roof is destroyed and a man lands in front of them.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries happily seeing the man that she had lunched with. Just as she thinks she is saved Natsu looks like he is going to lose that lunch that she had bought him. The flying blue cat then wraps his tail around her and flies away.

"Ah Lushy, my times up," the feline says and with a poof his wings are gone. They both fall to the sea with a splash. Lucy 'conveniently' found her keys. Swimming back to the surface a smile makes its way onto her face.

"I will show you what it means to mess with a Celestial Wizard. Open gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy yells out as she summons her spirit. A woman with dark blue hair and a blue mermaid tail shows up with a light.

"What do you want? I was on a date with my boyfriend," the spirit says very annoyed with her master.

"Aquarius, you see that ship. Attack it," Lucy commands. Aquarius does as she is told, but also drags Happy and Lucy into the attack. The yacht lands on the beach with all the crew members disoriented from the attack. Natsu rises to his feet now that he is back on land. **(The fight scene between Bora and Natsu. Sorry I don't feel like writing it).** Natsu after winning his fight grabs Lucy by the arm dragging her with him as the army chases them for the destruction of the town.

"Hey wait where are you taking me? What about Suka?" Lucy yells in confusion.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? I am sure your sister will find us," Natsu says with a smile that lucy can't help agree with.

 **Yeah I sorry if it was boring the first chapter since it just the first episode, but with Lucy having a sister and that flashback that suppose to come later. To warn you that is how most of it will be like just the episodes but with Lucy having a sister and Natsu not winning all the important fights.**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waz up people! I am back with chapter two. You learn Suka's magic! I Own nothing but the oc. Please enjoy. Oh what Suka looks like is now the cover! Except she has green eye.**

Lucy had been in Fairy Tail for a few days now. She and Natsu had saved a man named Macao who had turned into a Vulcan. Now they are heading back to Magnolia after stealing Day Break and telling the employer the truth about it. They find a man barely clothed in the bushes.

"Stripper? What are you doing here," Natsu questions the man only for the man to shoot back his own insult. The two begin to argue now as Lucy watches confusion. Finally the over grown man-babies calm down enough for the other man to explain something.

"Oh. Natsu by the way Erza is on her way back and apparently she has a friend," Gray informs the pinkette. Nastu becomes scared at the mention of the S-class wizard.

"Erza? As in Titania Erza? Omg what is she like?" Lucy asks them want to know more about the said strongest woman of Fairy Tail.

"Scary," is the only reply from the two men. Lucy raises an eyebrow as they discuss the power of the wizard slightly scaring Lucy. Once they return to Fairy Tail a man with glasses and orange-brown hair hits on Lucy only to run away finding out she is a celestial wizard. Nastu looks at the board trying to find a job when Gray is thrown into him. The two begin to fight when the doors are slammed open by to figures. One of the figures is a woman holding a giant horn wearing armor while the other is a blonde who is scanning the guild for something.

"Would you take this to my trophies room," the armored woman asks politely.

"Nastu, Gray great to see you two are getting along," she says as the two once fighting men wrap their arms around each other as they sweat.

"Good. Well you two along with my friend here and her sister will be coming on a job with me," the armored woman says directing some attention to the woman next to her. The woman's eyes laid on Natsu and they narrow. She walks up to him and punches him in the gut making him double over in pain.

"That's for taking my sister out of the blue asshole," she growls out. Even with no magic the attack is more than enough to knock him out.

"Su-nii that wasn't necessary," Lucy calls to her older sister. Her sister only scoffs and brings her into a hug. "I was worried about you dumbass. I hadn't heard anything from you," Suka whispers softly into her sister's hair.

 **Time skip**

The group of five (six if you include Happy) wait at the train station. Once on the train all they hear is the bemoaning of the dragon slayer before he is effectively knocks him out.

"So Erza what type of magic do you use," Lucy asks wanting to learn more about the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.

" Erza's magic is really pretty. It causes her enemies to bleed," the cat cackles evilly. Suka's eyebrow raise at the viciousness of the feline.

"Honestly I believe Gray's magic is more beautiful," Erza shrugs before demonstrating his magic. He makes the Fairy Tail out of ice. Lucy and Suka stare at it in wonder.

" So what do you two use," Gray asks the sisters. Lucy shows them her keys as they look at them with curiosity.

"Well I use lost Fairy Soul Magic which allows me to see people's souls and how corrupt it is, see into their past, use telepathy and make force fields. I also am an excellent healer because of it," Suka explains with the two wizards gaping at her. She may not have anything but support magic, but it is very rare and strong. They continue the ride as Erza explains the mission. Apparently Eisenwald, a dark guild, is trying to get a powerful magic called Lullaby, and they have to stop them. Once they get off the train they realize they have forgotten Natsu on the train.

 **Time skip to right after Erza hits Natsu for not knowing the enemy**

"Um Erza he was knocked out the whole time. There is no way he would've known," Suka speaks up for the slayer.

"Natsu you may hit me for my foolishness," Erza says as if it is the only way. Natsu fires up an attack, but just as he is about to hit her he is stopped by a thin blue sheet of what seemed to be an impenetrable wall.

"We have bigger problems. Like the attack on the train station!" Suka says as her hands are up and magic is flowing from her. Erza and Gray realize that she had used a force field to protect Erza. They all nod and get back in the car as Erza drives them to the station.

 **That's all sorry it is short. Yeah**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


End file.
